


Slave To Love

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, NSFW Art, Omega Jared Padalecki, Slave Jensen, Soulmates, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: In a world where Betas and Omegas rule the roost and Alphas are the ones in chains, metaphorically speaking, Jared is an Omega searching for his one true love; his soulmate. He just never thought that person would be a slave. This is their love story.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> [NSFW ART INCLUDED IN STORY]
> 
> This is the second time that darklittleheart's art {which can be found [ here](http://darklittleheart96.tumblr.com/post/154244783780)} has captured my heart and soul and demanded that I write something that I normally wouldn't consider, it's just that GORGEOUS!! Thank you my lovely darling artist!! ♥♥ It was such a pleasure to work with you again!! All my love to you, sweetie!! And my darling Teri, tmn1966, my beta and lady love thank you as always for putting up with all my crazy emails and for our invaluable conversations about this story!! MWA!! ♥♥ And also to my darling June for her love and encouragement which gave me a big inspiration boost at a very critical moment!! ♥♥
> 
> And thank you to the very lovely mods of the [j2 Reverse Bang](http://j2-reversebang.livejournal.com) for their awesome modly skills and for putting this challenge together!!

_Once upon a time, and many moons ago, Alphas had wielded the power. Ruling over all with a tyranny unrivalled throughout the ages. But there was unrest among the non-Alpha citizens and the Alphas were outnumbered. Brave Betas and Omegas had risen up and overthrown them. And while there were those few who had advocated for a peaceful cohabitation, those with the most influence and support had wanted to keep the Alphas under the thumb. And under lock and key. In their eyes there had been too many years of abuse and subjugation to abide giving them such liberties, that they themselves had never been afforded. Alphas were too dangerous to be a part of a civilised society._

Jensen was driving his new ’67 Impala along the hospital bedsheets, he’d gotten it the week before on his sixth birthday. He wasn’t sick. He’d asked his mommy and she’d said he wasn’t sick. He was just there to get a check-up. They’d made him put a hospital gown on. He’d been measured and weighed and he’d had to look away when they’d stuck a nasty needle in his arm. But he didn’t cry. His mommy had told him he was such a brave boy for not crying. 

Now he was playing with his car. 

His mommy had let him bring it.

She was sitting beside his bed. They were waiting. And she was crying again. Jensen’s daddy had left the room. Said he was getting coffee.

“Mommy, why are you crying?”

“Because of where we are.”

“Why?”

“Because they’re going to _collar_ you.”

“What does that mean?”

“They’re going to put a collar around your neck, and you won’t be allowed to take it off.”

“Why?”

“Remember how Mommy and Daddy told you about being an Alpha?”

“But you said that wasn’t a bad thing. You said I wasn’t bad.”

“And you’re not, Sweetie. You’re such a good little boy. But there are rules. Laws. And the law says that all Alphas must be collared by the time they are six.”

“Oh,” Jensen looked down at his arm where his Mommy was holding him, “Are they going to take me away?”

“Not today, Baby. We’re taking you home,” and she pulled him down into her lap, holding his head to her chest, “We’re taking you home.”

It wasn’t until Jensen was older that he had learned that not everyone who had an Alpha kept them. Some gave them up at birth. Some waited until the collaring. Others gave them up any time in between. When they got sick of them, or when they just couldn’t take the _shame_ anymore. There were the rare cases, like his own parents, who loved their children no matter what, who kept their Alphas right up until the government dragged them away, just before they hit the most dangerous age; puberty. Jensen could still hear his mom screaming if he closed his eyes and thought real hard. She’d had to be physically restrained by guards when they came for Jensen. 

And Jensen didn’t have it so bad. His pre-assessment had landed him in training to be a domestic slave for personal use. As lives without freedom or choice went he could have done a lot worse. He’d heard the stories about the alternatives. But make no mistake. Jensen wanted out. He’d turned twenty-one this year –twenty-one was the age that Alphas entered their prime, their aging process slowed down as they reached their peak physicality– so he’d finally been put into the database to be matched with a _client_. 

When an Alpha got drawn into a selection, they got given a profile for the buyer. Most Alphas didn’t give these much more than a cursory glance. Especially those who were that little bit older, those who had been yet to be purchased, and were becoming less desirable to potential buyers every year. 

Jensen was a tad more meticulous. He wanted to know everything he could. He didn’t want to go home with just anyone. If there was anything he could glean that could help him avoid getting sold to an asshole he would use it. He’d already dodged a couple of bullets by being _too pretty_ for buyers who wanted Alphas who could blend into the background; be invisible. He’d played up his eyes and had even put on some chapstick to accentuate his lips. The rest was reading body language and pheromones, and just sheer dumb luck. 

It had been just over a month since his last selection. He had almost been surprised when he got handed the file. He would wait until he was back in his room before opening it, but he couldn’t help but run his fingers over the name: Jared Padalecki.

Jared was what _some people_ might call a hopeless romantic. And it depended on who you were talking to as to how much emphasis was put on the hopeless part. Others –his parents– accused him of chasing fairytales. But Jared didn’t see what was so wrong in wanting to find his true love. He’d really thought he was going to meet the one man he’d want to spend the rest of his life with in college. But college came and went and he never did. And now he was fast approaching thirty.

He’d been proposed to three times already and he turned them all down, and he wasn’t putting himself or anyone else through that again. He needed the spark. Everyone else might have been content to just _settle_ , but he just couldn’t. The thought of it made him feel sad and empty, like he would be living a lie. 

He needed his soulmate.

He was ready to start a family and he wanted to do it with someone he loved. He didn’t want to just get _breeded_ in some cold laboratory setting by some Alpha he had no connection with. And even though he balked at the idea of _owning_ someone –his family had always been very anti-slavery. And Jared was too– he couldn’t see any other way. It had become very clear that the reason he hadn’t found _the one_ was because he was meant to be with an Alpha. It was the only thing that made sense. 

And if there was a chance that he could find him. Then he had to take it. And there was one such agency that offered what he was looking for. He’d undergone all the application and compatibility processes and they’d narrowed his choices down to six Alphas, and he was to go in to meet with them to make his final selection. 

He’d sworn to himself that if he went and still didn’t feel _it_ then he’d just walk away. Maybe he’d just have to face up to the fact that he was meant to be alone. The files he’d been given on arrival hadn’t filled him with much confidence. They were mostly just stats and measurements: name, age, eye colour, hair colour, fur colour, height, weight, dick size. No photos. And his heart had sunk a little further when he met his first Alpha, Tom, who didn’t really say much of anything.

When Tom had been escorted from the room, Jared had flipped open the second file again. 

_Jensen_.

With the green eyes and bowed legs. He was six foot one. Four inches shorter than Jared. But Jared had always been freakishly tall for an Omega. But Jensen certainly had the bigger dick, though Jared was trying not to think too much about that. Because this so was not about _that_. He shook his head, getting to his feet and he pushed his hand back through his hair just as the door re-opened.

As soon as Jensen’s scent hit Jared he shivered, goosebumps popping up over every inch of his flesh as a tingling sensation tickled him below the belt, made him twitch as he clenched his ass cheeks together to try and stop the rush of slick from dripping down into his underwear. The second their eyes met Jared felt something shift inside his chest, and in the very air between them. It was palpable.

Jensen was the most beautiful man Jared had ever seen. It was hard to look away from the intensity of those emerald eyes. Jensen was wearing the same soft blue scrub-like pyjamas Tom had been wearing and he ducked his head to avert his eyes as Jared finally lowered his to take in the rest of him. A blush tinted the very tops of Jensen’s ears, the cotton doing very little to conceal the erection Jensen had just sprung. _Jared_ had given him an erection. Which meant Jensen had felt it too.

“I’m sorry,” Jensen said, keeping his head lowered, and it was then that Jared remembered he wasn’t the only one openly staring.

Jared blinked, shaking his head, “Jensen…” he said softly, giving the auxiliary a look to let him know he could leave, as Jared stepped forward. 

Jensen looked back up into Jared’s eyes when the door clicked shut, “Mr. Padalecki–”

“Please. Call me Jared,” and he had to physically stop himself from reaching out; he had such an overwhelming urge to touch the Alpha.

Jensen shook his head with a very clear _not in here_ embedded in his gaze. And Jared huffed a little at his own idiocy, of course Jensen wouldn’t be allowed to be informal. Tom had addressed him as Mr. Padalecki too. Only it hadn’t bothered him as much then, not like it did now. 

“You’re looking for a _companion_?” Jensen asked when the silence dragged out a little longer than was comfortable. Jensen sounded, _skeptical_? But seemingly he had read Jared’s file, or maybe been briefed on him. Something he hadn’t picked up from Tom. Though Tom hadn’t asked him any questions. 

“Yes. Is that so odd?”

Jensen shrugged, “Most of the people who come here, are looking for a fuck toy. Or an attack dog,” and then cupped the back of his neck, “You don’t seem the type.”

Jared’s brow furrowed, “The type to what?”

“The type who’d need to buy his affections.”

“You’ve only just met me. How can you be so sure?”

“Instinct,” and he shrugged again, but not ineloquently, “Ain’t my first interview.”

“Well, you’re right,” and Jared liked that Jensen was able to sense that about him, the space between them narrowing considerably, “I don’t want you to come home with me if you don’t want to,” Jared’s hand came up, but he closed it into a fist, letting it thump lightly into his own chest, “I want something _real_. Do you believe in fate, Jensen?”

Jensen laughed, a dry bark of a thing, “Fate’s not what brought me here.”

“Maybe it brought me.”

“Right. Come to take me away from it all,” it sounded more hopeful, a question, rather than sarcasm, but Jared couldn’t tell which Jensen had been aiming for more.

“Not if you don’t want me to.”

Jensen’s eyes flicked up to the security camera, and then back to Jared, “Only matters what you want.”

“Not to me.”

Jensen’s brow scrunched as he considered Jared for a moment, tongue flicking out over his lips, before he said simply, “Okay.”

Jared had made him say it.

 _Yes. I want you to take me home with you_.

Or rather he had asked him to say it. But only if he meant it. It was crazy. Jensen had never felt anything like it. He’d never had such an immediate _physical reaction_ to anything before. Not that there was much opportunity or occasion for it. Giving oral to a robot penis or vagina wasn’t exactly arousing, no matter how _lifelike_ the silicone was. And Jensen prided himself on his self-control. But somehow Jared had gotten under his skin. And when Jared said he only wanted Jensen to go with him if he wanted to. If he meant it. Jensen believed him and he did mean it. 

However, even though Jared had made his decision right then and there in the room. Jensen didn’t just get to leave with him. There was paperwork, documents to be signed and filed and notarized. Money to be transferred. And Jensen was subjected to one last round of medical examinations and forced to take a crash refresher course on Alpha life and behavioural, social and societal expectations for the outside world, before he was allowed to go home to his _Master_. 

It had been the worst week and a half Jensen had ever had within the facility walls. As bad as it had been when he’d first arrived all those years ago, at least he’d been able to sleep then. Ever since Jared’s scent had invaded his senses he’d barely slept a wink. Not being able to see him? To smell him? The lingering memory of Jared’s arousal had set him on edge. It made him physically ache. It wasn’t normal. Jensen had read all the books that they had on mating. And neither physical nor emotional bonds could be formed before the actual mating took place. And even then, most people required to get to know each other first. 

The only exception was soulmates. 

_Soulmates_.

Jensen huffed. He had had to answer that question once in one of his biology lessons. The other Alphas had all snickered at the word, and Jensen had rolled his eyes. No one believed in soulmates.

Jensen had never thought he’d have to reconsider his position. Then again he’d never anticipated someone quite like Jared. Of course, it could all be an act, play Mr. Nice Guy to convince Jensen, to get him to think he had some kind of choice, and then as soon as he had Jensen where he wanted him _bam_ he’d flip the switch and he’d be just like every other asshole slave owner. 

But Jensen didn’t really want to believe that either. 

It was the waiting. The waiting and then in conjunction with the sleep deprivation; it was making him feel anxious, made him question his gut. The small burst of relief he got when the day finally came that he was leaving, it had felt so good. He looked around his room, his _cell_ , one last time. He’d been told that if he wanted to take anything, now was his last chance to take it. He’d snorted at that. They hadn’t let him keep anything from his old life. Not even a photo. He had no personal belongings. 

“I’m good. Thanks.”

“Let’s go. _Move_.”

They made him eat breakfast. Stood over him watching. And then directed him to the bathroom before they placed him into the back of a car. And he glared at the guy who watched him as he buckled his own goddamn seatbelt. As if he hadn’t been in a car before. He wasn’t an idiot, and they were the ones who had taught him how to drive. But he kept his mouth shut.

The drive to Jared wasn’t a long one. Maybe a couple of hours. Jensen had kept his eyes out his window. He couldn’t look away. He was _actually_ going out into the real world. The view was mostly just the highway, interspersed with trees and fields. Jensen couldn’t remember anything looking so beautiful. It didn’t feel familiar anyway. He’d been wondering for days if he’d feel it, if he’d suddenly just _know_ the road, but he didn’t.

By the time they were driving past houses Jensen was so very close to sleeping, it was all he wanted to do, but there was still something that was keeping him awake. And then the car was slowing down, pulling into a driveway. As soon as Jensen stepped out of the car, he was hit with the barest traces of the Omega that remained in the air surrounding the house, and it eased something in his chest.

Jensen was escorted to the door, which opened before the doorbell could even be pressed, and there he was. It took everything Jensen had in him to not throw himself at Jared, bury his nose in his scent. Jared’s pits were moist with sweat, Jensen could tell that it was because Jared had been anxious too, the relief rolled off him in waves. But Jensen stayed still as they just stared into each other’s eyes. Jensen’s _handler_ cleared his throat, “We just have the matter of the final paperwork. If we could get you to sign, Mr. Padalecki.”

“Do you have it there?”

“If you would just let us in–” 

“No. I’d rather do it here. Already got a pen,” he said, waving it in front of the _handler’s_ face, “The papers?”

“Very well,” the man reached inside his coat and pulled out the contract and handed it over to Jared.

“Jensen,” Jared said softly, “You can go inside,” it wasn’t an order, but Jensen could sense how much Jared wanted him to do it, so Jensen just bowed his head and shifted past him into the house. 

The hallway had a slightly cavernous feel, with its high ceiling, but the walls were painted in warm welcoming tones. What was the lounge was just on his right and he walked into the room. He stood in the centre as he glanced around, taking in Jared’s décor and possessions. The large flat screen tv. The massive L-shaped couch. And the almost equally big and beautifully crafted coffee table. 

“Hey,” came Jared’s voice from behind him, and Jensen turned, “They’re gone now.”

“Oh,” Jensen nodded with a faint smile.

“You can sit down if you want. Or did you want to freshen up? They gave me all your measurements, so I got you a few things. I didn’t want to just get _everything_. Thought maybe we could go shopping together and you could pick out things that you like…”

Jared was babbling, and Jensen found it quite endearing with the way he was fussing with the hem of his t-shirt. But it was also kind of overwhelming. Especially with all the choices he was being given.

“…Or we could get food. Are you hungry?”

“Jared,” Jensen said kind of more firmly than he’d intended, and it took them both aback a bit, “I mean. You still want me to call you that, don’t you?”

“Yeah. Yes. Jensen, please. I’m sorry for going on, I just–”

Jensen held up his hands with a smile, “Freshening up, sounds really good. Think you can handle showing me the bathroom?”

“I can do that,” Jared said with a smile of his own, and Jensen followed him to the stairs, “Actually I’ll show you to your room first,” Jared said as they began to climb, “so you know where to go.”

“My room?” he asked, just as they reached the landing, if he was honest with himself, he wasn’t too surprised really, but he wasn’t going to take anything for granted.

“Well, yeah, I figure that while we’re still getting to know each other–. I didn’t want to just presume that you–. I just, I want us both to be comfortable with whatever we’re doing.”

Jensen gave a slight nod, as he was hit with a sudden wave of emotion that he didn’t know what to do with, “Thank you, Jared.”

Jared gave him that soft smile again, “You’re welcome,” taking another couple of steps and then said, “This is you. The bathroom is just that one there on the right. Clothes are in the drawers. And you can just come back downstairs when you’re ready.”

“Thanks.”

Jared had lingered a moment or two longer than perhaps he should have at the bedroom door after Jensen had closed it behind himself. He knew he couldn’t stay there. Jensen would be able to feel him standing there, and he deserved to be able to collect himself in peace. And there was the whole Jared blocking Jensen’s way to the bathroom thing. But there was a part of Jared that didn’t want to move. That wanted to knock on the door and make Jensen come back out. A part that couldn’t understand how Jensen could want to withdraw already when they’d barely said hello.

Okay that wasn’t exactly true. Jared had said a lot of words. But Jensen hadn’t. And Jared knew he was being irrational. He knew it had to be more than a little overwhelming for the Alpha. To spend all those years cooped up in that place and then to suddenly be here with Jared. He could feel it, even through the door. But Jared still couldn’t help but feel somewhat miffed that Jensen hadn’t seemed at least a little happier at seeing him. 

Jared had been practically bouncing off the walls since he got the call the day before saying that today would be the day that he would _finally_ get to have Jensen. He’d had to ask his boss, Genevieve, for the day off. Though she’d known it was coming. When he’d got into work the following day after meeting Jensen, he’d known that he would have to tell her. But he hadn’t told anyone else. And that had been ten days ago. Ten of the longest days of his life. 

He’d barely been able to get any rest at all. It had almost felt like the beginnings of a heat, but somehow the ache had been both duller and more acute all at once. It wasn’t even his time of the month, but he’d taken an extra dose of his meds all the same to try and make it stop. But it hadn’t worked, so he’d distracted himself with getting things ready for Jensen. He’d just been using that room as storage so it had needed a good clean as much as it needed the makeover. 

Taking care of the room had been easy. Jared had picked out the colours, textures and patterns and hired some guys to take care of it while he was at work. Choosing clothes had been trickier. They were a much more personal thing, and he’d been conscious of the fact that he was nearly a decade older than Jensen. He didn’t want to just pick out everything for him. He wanted Jensen to feel like he had full autonomy, well at least where Jared and his life in their home were concerned. 

It was that thought that had him pushing away from the door and he headed downstairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge. And he leaned back against the counter once he got it open, tossing the bottle opener aside, along with the cap. He took a swig. His sigh heavy after he swallowed his mouthful. _Ten days_. This one marked the eleventh since he’d met his soulmate. It had felt like an eternity. He was lucky that his work had been almost painfully boring and crisis-free, because he had definitely been functioning at half speed. When they’d said it’d take a good few days to fully process everything, Jared had been hoping that that had meant no more than five.

When they hadn’t called on the sixth morning Jared had been disappointed. And then when he still hadn’t heard on the seventh day, he started to worry. He’d ended up calling the facility on his lunch break. They _assured_ him that everything was on track, and that it wouldn’t be too much longer, they were just waiting on some results. _Results from what?_ It had really twisted in Jared’s gut, the thought of them doing god knows what to his Alpha. And he wondered if they made everyone wait this long. Or if it was just because Jared wanted Jensen as his mate. 

When he had _finally_ gotten the call, he’d been so fucking relieved and the excitement hadn’t been too far behind it. To actually get to _see_ Jensen again? It had made his belly swoop. And now? Jensen hadn’t been in the house for more than fifteen minutes and Jared had already somehow managed to fuck it up. Or at least it felt that way. He didn’t know exactly what he had expected to happen. But he’d thought they’d have at least a little something more of an interaction before Jensen retreated into himself. 

He huffed at himself before taking another drink of his beer. He was being a selfish jerk. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what this must all feel like for Jensen. If Jensen needed time and space. Jared could give that to him. 

Jensen had stayed still with his back pressed flush against the door, eyes closed, for however long it was that Jared remained on the other side of the door. Taking deep cleansing breaths, in through his nose and out through his mouth. Jensen had known somewhat abstractly that Jared was going to be nice. But knowing it and experiencing it were two very different things. The way Jared looked at him with those soft, kind eyes, and treating him like an actual person. And on top of that he was feeling Jared’s feelings too. It was too much. 

He pushed two fingers up and down his forehead in a straight line from between his eyes, trying to push it all back. Jensen pinched the bridge of his nose. He was going to have to say something. Tongue sweeping out over his bottom lip, but before he could even formulate the words, Jared had finally moved, the emotion ebbing with him. Left Jensen with a pang of guilt. He’d upset his Omega. He huffed a little. _His_. It was the first time he thought of Jared as that. 

Rubbing at his eyes he took a step away from the door and then dragged his hands down his face. Actually looking around the room. _His_ room. It looked good. Lots of pretty greens, with little pops of pink and purple, which made Jensen smile. There were even some fresh flowers sitting in a vase on the bedside table. The bed was already singing its siren song, but he turned back to the chest of drawers. 

He wanted to know what Jared had picked out for him. No matter how much he doubted it, he still sent out a quick prayer to whoever was listening that it please not be weird kinky stuff. Jensen let out a relieved little laugh when he discovered the very regular t-shirts, and pants, and underwear. And _jeans_. He took them out almost reverently. They were one of the only things he’d dared to dream for. They were one of the reasons why he’d been against becoming part of someone’s security team. 

The thought of being stuck in a monkey suit day in and day out? 

No thank you.

Jensen placed the jeans down on the bed, he was definitely going to be changing into those. After he got himself washed up anyway. He looked down at himself, at the sad _hospital_ blue and he was tempted to just strip off then and there. But he waited until he got into the bathroom, which was equally as impressive as the rest of the rooms Jensen had seen so far, with a big free standing bath. There was also a very substantially sized shower too, but Jensen hadn’t had a bath since before–. It had been ten years, so he was way past due a good soak. 

Once he was cleaned, dried and dressed he’d gone back downstairs as promised, to find Jared sprawled out on his couch watching tv, though he sat up to attention pretty quickly when he became more fully aware of Jensen’s presence. He invited Jensen to join him. So, Jensen sat, keeping a respectable amount of space between them. Jared seemed intent on taking things slow, and Jensen could definitely get on board with that. Not that they needed to rush. So they spent the rest of their morning curled up on the couch, though not around each other. 

And they stayed couch-bound through lunch too, Jared had bought them sandwiches to have. Jensen suspected Jared didn’t want to give up their conversation buffer; the tv. And Jensen didn’t want to either, because they were talking. Mostly during the commercials, with the odd comment about what they were watching. But also how since it was Friday, they would get two whole days together before Jared had to go back to work. 

And their impending shopping trip. Jensen had thanked Jared for everything he had gotten him already. Jared had said he didn’t have to, but Jensen shook his head, “If you’re gonna be nice and do nice things, then you have to let me say thank you.”

That had been ingrained in him by his mama. _Good manners don’t cost you anything_. He wasn’t going to start letting her down now. 

Jared had conceded, “Okay. But you have to let me do the same.”

“Deal.” 

The weekend went in pretty quick. Saturday got off to a bit of a rocky start. They’d had to go into the bank to get an Alpha account set up so that Jensen would have access to Jared’s account. It was so he didn’t have to rely on Jared taking out money for him. The _official_ reason so that other people didn’t think the Alpha in question had stolen the card. 

Jensen hadn’t been allowed to sit in a chair. They’d wanted him at Jared’s feet. Jared had told them he’d prefer if Jensen stood. Jensen had cupped Jared’s shoulder as he stood directly behind him, _their first touch_ , feeling the spike in Jared’s heartrate, he knew it wasn’t what the Omega really wanted. Getting angry wouldn’t help the situation. They still made him get down on his knees to scan his collar to get it synced with the account though. Jensen had kept his shoulders squared, chin up, and just looked straight ahead.

He’d tried to let his calm flow up and out of him and back to Jared, it wasn’t quite as strong as when they were physically connected, but it seemed to keep Jared from protesting. Didn’t put much of a dent in his fury though. Jared had had a good rant about it the minute they got out of there. 

“Jared,” Jensen had said evenly, taking a hold of Jared’s wrist, “Please?”

And Jared had taken a big shaky breath, closed his eyes, nodding as he let it all back out, “Jensen–”

“Come on. Let’s go get me a whole new wardrobe.”

The shopping part of their trip had gone rather smoothly in comparison. Jensen had managed to find some things that he had really liked, and maybe a couple that he had caught Jared admiring. And they’d gotten lunch from a stand so they didn’t have to worry about any stupid _seating arrangements_ , they just sat on a bench. Most passers-by didn’t so much as look their way, there was the odd tut, but they had just ignored them. 

That night they had driven up to Jared’s cabin so that they could go for a morning wolf run through the woods on the Sunday. After a breakfast of oatmeal and berries they had stripped off on the front veranda, facing away from each other, to transform. Jensen had leapt down onto the ground, feeling fresh dirt beneath his paws had felt so incredibly amazing. He had been so ready to just drop down and roll about in it when Jared had appeared alongside him, giving Jensen a friendly bump.

Jared was beautiful. He was beautiful in his human form too of course but Jensen hadn’t really let himself think about it too hard. But seeing him then, the reddish brown of his fur, in the glow of daylight it almost looked ablaze. His eyes; liquid gold when the sun hit them just so, and then they would change colour when Jared moved. Jensen wanted to learn them all. Jared gave him another bump before shooting off and Jensen shook his head before trailing after him. 

Getting to just run, top speed, full power, no boundaries or limits, had been incredible. And without the need for words getting in their way, Jensen and Jared had been able to play; chasing and pouncing and pinning each other. Made Jensen forget for a little while. He could pretend they were two lone wolves who had met in the wild, just knowing that they had found their kindred spirit. Two souls entwined on a primal level. With nothing and no one existing outside of them. 

Not even time. It slipped right on by and it was quite well into the afternoon by the time they got back to the cabin. Jared had _shifted_ first to get the door. Jensen had lingered as reality sunk back in. He let out a low whine and Jared turned back to him, “We can come back out here next weekend.”

And they had. They’d left on the Friday night not too long after Jared had come in from work. It had felt so good to do something _familiar_ after a week of having no idea what to do with himself. He had nine hours all to himself, every day for five days a week. Jensen had ended up going out for a lot of walks; in human form. Alphas were not allowed to be in wolf form in public without their Masters present. He’d wanted to get to know their neighbourhood and the city at large. 

He’d walked to Jared’s office building. He hadn’t gone in. Just wanted to see it. Contextualise where it was that Jared disappeared to every day. And even though he knew it was stupid, there were way too many storeys between them, there was a part of him that wondered whether Jared would be able to sense that Jensen was there. 

He also wondered if he’d ever stop feeling the ache of Jared’s absence. If Jared felt it just as suddenly.


	2. Chapter Two

Jared huffed on the back of a whine as his brain very evilly and unwillingly dragged him from slumber and up into consciousness. It was still dark, pitch black when he first, and finally, opened up his eyes, until they adjusted to the lack of light. He didn’t know why the fuck his body was waking him in the middle of the night. He threw his hands out and then he froze when his right met something solid, _soft_ and warm. He looked down, Jensen’s white fur standing out even in the darkness, which Jared stroked through lightly with his fingers. 

The Alpha was facing away from him, head down near the end of the bed, and he’d left a respectable amount of space between them. _Too much_. In Jared’s opinion. But he didn’t close the distance, just kept stroking his back gently, in time with his breathing, not wanting to wake him up. Wondering how long exactly Jensen had been lying there. The why didn’t really matter as much as the fact that Jensen must have wanted to be beside him. And Jared had drifted back off to sleep with a smile on his lips.

When Jared awakened the following morning, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of disappointment when he discovered Jensen no longer there. By the time he had relieved himself, brushed his teeth and gotten dressed for work he’d half convinced himself that he’d somehow dreamed up the whole thing himself. Jensen was already in the kitchen by the time Jared got down, “Morning,” he smiled as he poured himself some coffee.

Jensen was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal, newspaper spread out across it, “Morning.”

Jared had watched him for a moment as he pulled the spoon from his mouth, and the brush of his eyelashes down onto his freckled cheeks as he blinked. The sexy lines of his nose that drew the eye down to his insanely plush lips. They had freckles too. Two of them, nestled in his bottom lip. Jared still couldn’t believe how long it had taken him to notice Jensen’s freckles, but his eyes were just so captivating, he could hardly blame himself for not being able to look away. 

Jared jumped a little when Jensen’s voice pierced his daydream, and he blinked, his brow scrunching, “What?”

“I said, aren’t you going to be late for work?”

 _Shit_. He checked his watch before glancing up at the clock on the wall, “Fuck. I better–” and he gulped down a big mouthful of coffee, the porcelain clinking hard against the countertop when he set it down as he started to head out of the kitchen, pausing when Jensen spoke and he turned back to him.

“You want me to drive you? Then you could at least eat something on the way.”

“No. Thanks, Jensen. But I’ll manage, you don’t have to–”

Jensen just smiled, “Okay. If you’re sure,” and Jared was hit with a sudden urge to ask him about being in his bedroom, when Jensen said, “Have a good day.”

“Right. You too,” Jared said with a half twitch of a smile and a nod as he finally moved, snagging his keys, coat and briefcase on the way to the door, and calling back over his shoulder, “See you later,” before he closed the door behind him.

He glanced at his watch again. He’d never been late a day in his life. _Shit_. It wasn’t exactly a big deal and he wasn’t even all that late. It was just a point of pride, but once he was in and had a second coffee, and a donut –if he’d known who had brought them he would have kissed them– he was fine. The rest of the day going off without a hitch.

And he’d almost completely forgotten about his night time visitor until that night in his bed when he roused from unconsciousness at god knows what hour to find the white wolf stretched out next to him. And it happened again the next few nights too, and every morning when Jared woke up for real, Jensen would be gone. So, on Friday when he woke up he made a decision; it was time to talk to Jensen.

He didn’t want the Alpha to think he had to sneak around. If he wanted to sleep in Jared’s room, then he should do so freely. So, Jared had extended him an open invitation to do just that while they were watching tv. Jensen had seemed a little embarrassed at being caught, the tips of his ears turning pink, and he hadn’t said anything back, Jared had told him it was okay if he didn’t, the offer still stood.

And when Jared did turn in for the night, he left his door open. He hadn’t even turned down his covers yet when Jensen –in wolf form– hopped up onto the bed. Jared didn’t ask about it.

After two weeks of eating practically nothing but cereal and take out Jensen couldn’t take one more day of it. He was going to have to get them _real_ food. He’d gotten dressed for going out and had just walked back downstairs when the doorbell chimed. It was a parcel, which just so happened to be their laundered clothes. Jared had sent their clothes out to be washed by someone else, when there was a perfectly good laundry room in the house. 

Made him suspect that Jared had had cleaners in over the weekends while they were away. And Jensen really didn’t like the thought of that either. Strangers handling and rifling through their personal belongings. Doing things that they were perfectly capable of doing themselves. That Jensen could be doing. 

Jared had ruffled a little when Jensen talked to him about letting all those people go. And Jensen understood, he knew Jared didn’t want him to feel like he had to do things that fell under the _slave duties_ umbrella. But Jensen wanted to do those things, taking care of their home, and he liked making meals for Jared. For them both. He liked having something to do. Having someone to take care of. He’d hated being _kept_ in the facility, in every sense of the word. And he wasn’t going to be _kept_ by Jared either.

They were partners. _Soulmates_. They were supposed to be a team and Jared had immediately conceded when Jensen had reminded him of that.

“You’re right,” he’d huffed a little with a smile, “You’re right. I’m sorry, Jensen. This is just–”

“I know. I mean, I understand,” Jensen smiled too, “And thank you.”

Jensen breathed as quietly as possible, back pressed to the wall just outside the living room door. Listening. Jared’s parents had arrived unexpectedly. Zero warning. Just before Jared was due in from his work. Jared hadn’t told them about Jensen, or getting an Alpha at all. And they were pissed. Had asked to speak to their son alone when Jared finally arrived. But Jensen had lingered in the hall, unable to tear himself any further away from the Omega. 

“How could you do this? Are you completely out of your god damn mind? _Our_ son. With a _slave_!”

Jared had been pissed too, “I’m not treating him like that! Are you trying to say he’d be better off there than here?”

“It’s the principle, Jared. Padaleckis do not condone slavery! Our ancestors drew up the bill for equality.” A bill that was never passed, if it ever existed, that story got ever more grandiose every time it was told. Jared was pretty sure it was just a bunch of guys arguing round a table. And those in favour of integration had lost.

Jared wasn’t going to get into that argument again, not right then, “He’s my soulmate.”

“Oh, not with this nonsense again. There’s no such thing!”

“You’re wrong. Mom. Dad. I love you both. And I’m glad that you made it work and that you love each other. But I feel sorry for you, that you’ve never felt what I feel. How I felt when I first saw Jensen. He’s the one. _My_ one. And I want to start a family with him.”

That was when Jensen stepped in, he could feel the ire in the air. Jared’s parents were about to tear into their son, but not if Jensen could help it. Jared’s parents had fallen silent when Jensen entered the room. He squeezed Jared’s arm, pressing his lips to the nape of Jared’s neck, before he stepped in front of him, taking hold of Jared’s hand behind his back to comfort him.

Jensen had never really wanted kids. Didn’t want to risk having an Alpha and having them go through what he had to go through, what his parents had gone through. Not that he really had a choice in the matter. He knew why Jared had wanted an Alpha. But he didn’t like feeling Jared in pain, being so upset. Or that Jared’s parents could suggest that Jared would be anything other than the beautiful, loving man he’d come to know.

“If you’re not staying for dinner, then I’d like to kindly ask you to leave.” Jensen had offered them the chance to stay when he’d opened the door to them, but they had insisted that that wouldn’t be necessary. 

They had looked stunned for a moment, but then they just left without saying another word. 

Jensen had squeezed Jared’s hand tighter when the front door snapped shut.

Jared seeming to be at a loss for words, “Jensen, I, you, why did you–”

Jensen had kept their fingers locked as he turned to face him, pulling Jared in as he pushed himself up onto tiptoes to kiss him, their lips touching for the first time, “You’re my Omega.”

If Jared wanted to have a baby with him then Jensen couldn’t deny him. He’d just have to hope like hell that they had a Beta or an Omega. If they had an Alpha, Jensen would just have to take the baby and run. 

Jared was still overwhelmed by how safe and calm Jensen had made him feel. And how he stood up to his parents, saying what Jared couldn’t. And when Jensen had kissed him again, for the second time, Jared jumped up into his arms, legs wrapping around Jensen’s middle, as he swept his tongue across Jensen’s lip. Jensen took a firm hold of Jared’s legs as he backed them up to the couch and fell down into it when his legs hit it, Jared straddling his lap, grinding down into him as the kissing intensified.

“Jared. Wait. Stop,” Jensen’s hands still so tenderly caressing Jared’s back, unwilling to stop touching him now that he’d started.

Jared pouted a little, “What? Why?”

“Dinner,” Jensen said quietly, “I need to check the oven. Switch it off. Then if you want we can–”

“No,” Jared said just as quietly, leaning forward to touch their foreheads together, “You made me dinner. We should eat it.” 

Jensen smiled when Jared pulled back, “You still have to let me up.”

“Right,” Jared said, both of them perfectly aware that Jensen could quite easily move him if he wanted to.

Jensen pressed their lips together more softly this time and then Jared climbed off of his Alpha, sliding back onto his feet. Jared held out his hand to help Jensen up and then followed Jensen into the kitchen to watch as he plated up their meal. 

They ate in the dining room and shared a bottle of wine. And afterwards, once the dishes were loaded into the machine, Jensen had snuggled up with Jared on the couch. 

Jared had been idly playing _connect the dots_ with the freckles on Jensen’s forearm, not really paying any attention to the tv screen, “They’re not bad people, you know.”

Jensen took a hold of Jared’s hand, “Never thought they were,” giving it a small squeeze, “But they were upsetting you.”

Neither saying a word while they shared a long glance, Jensen’s eyes taking a downward turn when Jared cupped his cheek, “I never wanted you as a _slave_. I just wanted you.”

And Jared dropped his hand when Jensen started to turn his head. But Jensen didn’t say anything. It was probably stupid of him to expect him to. But he didn’t move or tense up either. Just kept Jared in his arms. So Jared was putting that in the good column.

Jensen didn’t doubt that Jared loved him, or that they were soulmates. Although it had scared him at first, he felt it the same as Jared. But it didn’t change the fact that he was still bought and paid for. That he had a collar around his neck. That society would refuse to recognise their love. They had never made such declarations to each other. And there was still a small part of Jensen that wasn’t so sure they should. But the thought of anyone else laying claim over Jared’s heart made his own heart ache so heavily. 

The Alpha tightened his embrace instinctually. _Possessively_. Kissing Jared’s temple as he pulled him closer. They didn’t have sex that night, but Jensen had still padded through to Jared’s room, jumping up on the bed, settling in closer to Jared than he had been given to. Jared’s hand warm on his snout before he scratched behind his ears, and Jensen had let out a happy little rumble of a growl, something akin to a purr. Jared’s scritches lulling him into sleep. 

Ever since their surprise visit from Jared’s parents everything between Jared and Jensen had seemed a lot more intense. And Jared had been finding it even harder than usual to try and keep his hands and lips off of Jensen. Getting _so_ close and not following through? It had Jared on edge. Kissing Jensen had been everything and more than Jared had ever built up in his head. And damnit, he wanted more. And if the increase in all the lingering glances and touches were anything to go by, Jensen wanted more too. 

So, when they got away that weekend to Jared’s cabin, _their_ cabin, to go for their weekly wolf run they had been particularly boisterous with one another as they played. Jensen taking the pinning a lot more seriously, he hadn’t let Jared win once, and he kept him pinned down longer, licking and nuzzling the tender side of his throat. Jared had tipped his head backwards to give Jensen fuller access. Submitting to his Alpha gave him a deep sense of inner peace. 

And when Jensen was done with that he’d nip playfully at Jared’s ear, nudge under his muzzle with his own to get Jared back up to play again, chasing through the trees. And they went on that way right into the late afternoon, when the sun was beginning its descent. They collapsed down together, Jensen changing back into human form first, seconds before Jared followed suit. The two just lying naked together in the dirt. Wiggling about to get closer.

Jensen started to laugh, such a wondrous, beautiful sound, and it was infectious, got Jared caught up in it too. And then Jensen was kissing Jared, getting on top of him and they started to grind into each other, dicks rubbing together. They moaned into each other’s mouths. Kissing and licking and nipping and sucking. Fuck it was almost too much. Jared hadn’t had sex with another person in such a long time, he got wet really quickly, Jared sensing the exact moment that the smell hit Jensen, “Fuck, Jared.”

Jensen knelt up, not wasting any time in spreading Jared’s thighs and he just slipped right inside him in one thrust, made Jared cry out, “ _Fuck_.” Jared’s dick sandwiched between their bellies as Jensen fucked him with a much steadier pace than Jared had expected. But fuck it was good. Better than. Jensen wasn’t fucking him like he needed to prove something, stake his claim, he was fucking him like he knew Jared was already his. And Jared was Jensen’s. 

They didn’t knot –Jared wasn’t in heat and he was still on his birth control and suppressors, heats were unbearable when you didn’t have an Alpha to take care of it and you really didn’t want to be an unmated Omega without suppressors, they were insatiable and not in a cute way. So, you had to take the pills to regulate it, if you didn’t want it interrupting your work– but Jared had still felt a sense of completeness when Jensen had come, buried deep inside him. Jared’s come coating their torsos. And they stayed down in the dirt for a while after they were done.

Jensen and Jared had walked back to the cabin in wolf form, it was quicker that way, and it was much too cold to chance in –naked– human form. Switching back when they got to the cabin porch and they headed straight in to take a shower together, no fooling around, just gentle caresses as they soaped each other up, not wanting to be separate for even the span of a shower. And once they were in the bedroom Jared tugged Jensen down on top of him before he could wolf out again.

Jensen let out a small sigh, but he didn’t move to roll off of Jared, just shifted so that their eyes were level, and he ran his fingers through Jared’s hair, “Thought you wanted to sleep?”

“I do. Like having you on top of me,” Jared slid his hands up Jensen’s back, “Have you always slept in wolf form?”

Jensen shrugged, “Ever since I got collared. It’s more comfortable that way.”

Jared didn’t know what to say to that, but Jensen went on after a brief silence, so he didn’t have to.

“That first night. I cried so hard. My mom…she was crying too. She’d been crying the whole day, probably since before I even got up that morning. Before they took me to that place…She came through to my room, told me to change and she held me, just kept stroking my fur ‘til I fell asleep.”

Jared had nearly been in tears himself, and he squeezed Jensen a little tighter. He had never really thought about Jensen having lived anywhere before the facility. And just the thought of Jensen having to go through that? Jared wished he could take the damn thing off him. But the collars were monitored tracking devices. Tampering with them in any way was a federal offence. Jared would be fined and imprisoned and Jensen would get taken away to one of those nasty breeding facilities. Or sold off to someone else for hard labour. Somewhere where he would definitely be treated like a slave. It was all equally dehumanizing. And it didn’t bear thinking about. 

Jensen’s tongue dragged across his cheek before Jared realised his Alpha had transformed. And Jensen snuggled up closer to Jared’s chest, Jared getting his arms around him, and he laid his head down on Jensen’s back. 

Jensen had been in the middle of watching his favourite cooking program when there was a knock at the door. He hit pause as he got to his feet. The hair on the back of his neck prickling as he registered her scent, he’d had the window open, knowing exactly who she was before he’d even checked out the window for the car. It was Jared’s mother. 

He blew out a heavy breath before going to the door, “Mrs. Padalecki, I’m sorry, but Jared isn’t here.”

“Actually, I came here to see you.”

Jensen’s eyebrows shot up at that.

“I wanted to apologise. Could I come in?”

Jensen crossed his arms over his chest, brow furrowed as he thought it over, and he bit his lip before he nodded his assent, taking a step back to let her pass. He knew it wouldn’t be in Jared’s best interest to push her away. He followed her into the living room, “Did you want something to drink?”

“No. No, thank you,” she said with the barest twitch of a smile, “Jensen, on behalf of myself and my husband, I want to say sorry for how we treated you the other night. That is not how we like to conduct ourselves. We were just–”

“Shocked?” Jensen provided, and he understood that, how could they not be?

“To say the least. But that is no excuse. No matter how aghast and bewildered we are with Jared’s choices–”

“With all due respect, ma’am, if you’re just going to insult your son, then I don’t want to hear it.”

“No. You’re right. You really do care for him, don’t you?”

“I do. And you do too, or you wouldn’t be here.”

Mrs. Padalecki bowed her head at that, clearly still at odds with her beliefs and with her son’s actions.

“I hope you’re not worried about how he treats me. Because he’s a good man. You raised him right.”

“But how could he–” 

“If he hadn’t. I’d still be a slave. Just somewhere else. To some other person.” To someone not his soulmate. “You know him. And I think you do know why. You just don’t want it to be true. I think you were hoping it would just be a phase. That eventually he’d grow out of it and resign himself to settling. But that’s not who he is. He’s a believer.”

“Sounds like you are too,” she said with a small smile.

“So, how was your day?” Jared asked as he lifted his fork to his mouth. Jared liked to ask Jensen first before _boring_ him –Jared’s word, not Jensen’s– with his work stuff. 

So Jensen had been worrying about what exactly he was going to say all afternoon, how he should handle it. He bit his lip, deciding to wait until Jared had finished chewing. Jared’s brow drew together, worry creeping into his own eyes, “Jensen, what is it?”

Jensen licked his lip, scratching the back of his neck, he couldn’t lie to Jared, baldly or by omission, not when he’d asked him outright, “Your mom stopped by.”

“What? My mom–. She didn’t–.”

“Jay,” he said calmly, meaning to soothe, he could feel the bubble of outrage coming from the pit of Jared’s stomach. 

“Did she–. If she said something to you–”

“Jay,” he said again, keeping an even tone as he took hold of Jared’s wrist, “It wasn’t like that,” his thumb brushing lightly over Jared’s pulse point, “She apologised to me.” 

Jared took a deep breath, puffing his cheeks out as he let it go, “She apologised?”

“Yeah. Said she was sorry for how she and your dad treated me. And then we had a talk.”

“About me?”

“I told her she raised a good man.”

Jared snorted a little at that, “She hates me, doesn’t she?”

“She doesn’t hate you, Jared. She’s your mom. She just needs time to digest it. I’m not going to defend how they reacted, or how they chose to blatantly disregard your feelings. But it was kind of just _sprung_ on them. I understand why you didn’t want to tell them. That was always going to be their initial reaction. Now we get to move past it.”

“What if they can’t?”

Jensen let out a small sigh, “If or when we get to that bridge. We’ll deal. But I really don’t think it’ll come to that,” he squeezed Jared’s wrist, “They love you, Jared.”

“Guess we’ll see.”

Jared knew it was kinda stupid, all things considered, but he had gotten this really overwhelming urge to take Jensen out on a date. Jensen had been making him all these incredible meals every day, not to mention everything else he took care of while Jared was at work, and Jared wanted to do something special to say thank you. To let Jensen know how much he appreciated him. 

He would have loved to have taken him out to dinner, but the big problem with that of course was that there weren’t any nice restaurants that served Alphas. Or there were but Jared wasn’t going to have Jensen kneeling at his feet and eating off the floor like he was some sort of pet. 

It was a dumb old archaic law that wasn’t even enforceable anymore, but it was still within an individual owner’s rights how much of a dick they wanted to be. 

So Jared had decided that he was going to make dinner for Jensen. He’d downloaded a recipe from one of the cooking shows that Jensen was always watching. They’d been watching a few episodes together, and _damn_ that chicken had looked good. It’d had Jared salivating, and Jensen had seemed to approve too, and he hadn’t balked when Jared had broached the idea with him. 

Jensen had been sitting at the breakfast table, reading the paper and drinking his coffee. It had been a Saturday –and one of the rarer times when they had decided to stay home on the Friday– so Jared had been able to have a longer lie in. And he draped himself down around Jensen’s shoulders as soon as he entered the kitchen, rubbing his nose through Jensen’s bedhead. He could never get enough of Jensen’s scent. Jensen had tilted his head back to get a look at him, reaching back with his arms to wrap around Jared’s waist.

“You want to make me dinner?”

“Yes.”

“Babe, you know you don’t have to, right? I already know how much you love me.”

“I want to.”

“Okay. Well why don’t we go to the market together and we can get your ingredients?”

Jared had kissed him and after he’d had some coffee of his own, they’d got dressed and headed out to the market, where Jensen usually got most of their food, he liked getting everything organic and fresh. Jensen always spoke so passionately about it. And it made Jared happy too, finally getting to meet the vendors, who were all very friendly with Jensen, and seemed excited to get to meet Jared too. Made him feel better and reminded him that there were other people who felt the same way he did. 

As well intentioned as Jared had been, Jensen had ended up helping him in the kitchen anyway, because Jared had never actually ever cooked anything in his life that hadn’t been microwavable or that only required boiling water to be added. And he was much too worried about making something inedible to just wing it. So, Jensen was there to guide him and to make sure he didn’t burn the house down. He’d never felt so content as when Jensen would step in to direct his hands, covering them with his own to show him how to use the knife a certain way.

And he must have let a sigh slip at some point, because Jensen just laughed, giving him a playful swot, “Are you even paying attention?”

He hadn’t even realised he’d closed his eyes until he had to open them to Jensen’s smirking face, “Like you telling me what to do.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Now, come on, this dinner isn’t going to make itself.”

Jared had redoubled his efforts in concentrating, and the meal turned out pretty good if he did say so himself, though most of the credit really belonged to Jensen, Jensen wouldn’t hear it. Wrapped himself round Jared’s back when the Omega was doing the dishes, that he’d insisted on doing by hand, “Thanks, Jay,” and he’d kissed the back of his neck, “I loved it.”

The day after Jared and Jensen had made love in the woods, Jared had made an appointment with his doctor to see about coming off his meds. He’d known he couldn’t just stop taking them cold turkey. They were regulating and supressing his hormones. He didn’t want to think of what kind of mood swings he could have if he just stopped. It needed to be done gradually. And that’s what he had been doing for the past month and a half. He’d taken his last pills a few days ago. He’d already passed his _scheduled_ heat date. And even though the doctor had told him there was likely to be some _fluctuation_ in his cycle, it was starting to make him freak out just a smidge.

He didn’t know what he’d do without Jensen there to calm him. He really only needed to give Jared the simplest of touches, and the effect was immediate. And he’d already started making Jared food that was good for both fertility and pregnancy. Said he wanted to trial the ingredients before they needed them for real. Jensen never made a big deal out of it, but Jared knew he liked to make up his own recipes for things. 

Jensen’s homemade lunches had become the envy of the office. Jensen liked to vary things up, so Jared never knew what he was going to get, unless he put in a special request. He had been pondering what Jensen might have put together for today, instead of concentrating on the meeting he was supposed to be a part of. He closed his eyes, head tilted back and he took a breath, ready to refocus when it hit him.

And Jared could have sworn he actually saw the air physically ripple around him as his temperature rocketed from ninety-eight point six all the way up to what felt like a thousand.

“Fuck.”

He’d forgotten what an uninhibited heat felt like, he dragged his palm across his face, and then swiped with the back of his arm as he very hastily started to loosen his tie. Everyone was staring at him. He needed to get out of there. Genevieve had gotten to her feet and not unkindly ushered him out of the room, “Gen–”

“Come on, let’s get you to your office, and I’ll call Jensen to come pick you up,” and she closed the door behind them, her hands firm on his shoulders as she sat him down on his couch.

“I’m sorry,” he sniffed a little, unable to keep himself still, pulling his suit jacket up over his head, even though it was open.

“Jared, it’s fine,” she said sincerely, though her brow scrunched when his arms got tangled up in his sleeves, “You do know that there’s an easier way to do that, right?”

Jared just pouted at her as she picked up the phone and he managed to stay still for almost two whole seconds before resuming his struggle.

“Shit,” Jared felt the small build of pressure between his legs and he pushed himself off the couch, sliding down onto the floor just as the slick dropped –soaking right through his boxer-briefs and his pants too¬– he didn’t want to stain it. As if it wasn’t humiliating enough. His breath shallow, ragged as he tried to push all his weight down into the floor so he wouldn’t writhe as much, while Genevieve was on the phone.

“Hello, Jensen. Yes…Oh he’s fine, he’s fine. But he’s going to need you to come get him…Yes. And I wouldn’t want to encourage reckless driving but–…Thank you. See you shortly.”

Jared shivered as more slick pooled in his now sopping wet boxers, “You don’t have to stay with me.” 

Genevieve ignored him though, kneeling down beside him, and she untangled his hands before holding up a cup of water to his mouth, “Come on, you need to stay hydrated,” and he drank it down.

“Thank you,” he closed his eyes, “don’t like you seeing me like this.” 

He pulled at his tie to loosen it off, and he really had to exert a lot of restraint to not rip his shirt open. He needed to not be wearing clothes right now, but he had to hold out, had to wait until Jensen got him home

“Well, next time you’ll be better prepared, know what days to take. And you’re hardly the first Omega in this office to come off their meds. Remember Addy last year? And don’t get me started on Misha.”

Misha was what you’d call a _naturalist_. He didn’t believe in taking medicine for things that biology could take care of itself. So, when Misha’s heat had been late one month, he’d ended up naked on top of the conference table for the whole office to see. Adrianne, like Jared, had gotten hit with her first post-meds heat right in the middle of a meeting, and Genevieve had taken care of her then too. As bosses went, Genevieve was amazing. And she did stay with him right up until Jensen arrived, had made him drink more water. 

Jensen had thanked her, and then she’d left them to it. As soon as Jensen’s hands made contact with his skin he simultaneously felt relieved and needier all at the same time, “Jensen–” he’d whined, but Jensen had shushed him gently.

“It’s okay. I’m here,” Jensen took hold of his face, placing a kiss to his forehead, and then he was sitting Jared up to take off his tie, and unbuttoning his shirt for him, “Shh, you’re gonna be okay. This is just for the car.”

And Jared had been going to ask _what_ , but then he felt the welcome chill of the cold compress as Jensen fastened it over his shoulder, and then he got wrapped up in a thin cotton sheet to cover his chest, and that would cover his sopping wet pants when he stood up. 

“Hopefully that’ll hold you over. Now let’s get you out of here. Are you going to be able to walk for me?”

Jared had nodded, but Jensen had ended up carrying him out to the car anyway. 

The journey home blurred by in his head and the next thing he was aware of was being surrounded by cold water in their tub at home in the master bathroom. Jared whimpered. Jensen was sponging his chest, “Hey, is that you back with me?” and Jensen’s hand was cool on his cheek, his fingers skimming around and under Jared’s chin to tilt his head up, “Hey, come on, Jay. Talk to me.”

“Jensen?”

Jensen gave a shaky sort of laugh and then he pulled Jared into a kiss, “Thank god,” running his hands back through Jared’s hair, and then pulled him into an embrace, “You scared me, man, thought I was losing you. Your temperature spiked so high.”

Jared shook his head, “Cold.”

And Jensen laughed again, “Alright, let’s get you out,” Jared’s legs felt very unstable when he got up on them, and he stumbled when he stepped down, the momentum of it slamming Jensen into the wall, but the Alpha still managed to keep them both upright, his arms strong and steady as they held Jared securely in place. Jared buried his face in the crook of Jensen’s neck and inhaled deep, his tongue slipping out and over the slightly salty skin.

“Hey,” Jensen said around a chuckle, getting his hands flat against Jared’s chest, pushing him back slightly so that they could look into each other’s eyes.

“Need,” Jared said simply, the full weight of the word engulfed in his voice, slick already dripping down his legs again as heat slowly returned to his body, Jensen’s scent taking over him, “Jensen, _please_.”

“Okay, Jay. I got you,” Jensen gave him a quick kiss, too quickly, Jared pouted, he needed more, but he let himself be guided out and into their bedroom. Only just registering that several towels had been laid out on top of their bed, before Jensen had him spread out on top of them, “Onto your side, Babe. It’ll be easier.”

Jared rolled onto his side immediately and lifted his leg, and Jensen laughed, voice still full of affection, stroking Jared’s thigh, “Just give me a sec. I still need to get undressed.”

Jared lowered his leg, the tremor starting up again as he waited, temperature climbing, a strangled cut-off whine tried to make its way from his body, but then Jensen was slipping in behind him, “I got you.”

Made Jared shiver more pointedly, back curving, as Jensen ran his hand along his thigh again to cup at the back of his knee and raised his leg, Jared grabbing hold of it too. Jensen shifted a little to get them aligned and then he pushed right in, all the way to the hilt, a moan of contentment leaving Jared’s lips as Jensen brushed his hair back from his throat with his other hand, to kiss over Jared’s pulse point. 

Jensen got his arm in under Jared’s head, and Jared reached up to take Jensen’s hand as Jensen took a firmer hold of his knee as he pulled his hips back. Jensen’s cock slipping halfway out of Jared’s hole, dragging over his prostate, Jensen gave a few shallow thrusts to _massage_ it, making Jared whimper. 

“Please, Jensen, _need_ more. _Please_.”

“Okay, Jay,” Jensen snapped his hips forward, pushing all the way back in. And then pulling all the way back out before he really gave it to Jared just the way he wanted it, his hips and balls smacking against Jared’s ass. Jared pushing back into the thrusts as much as he could, his hand from his thigh wandering up and back, leaving Jensen to hold him open, as Jared turned his head, pulling Jensen into a slightly sloppier kiss.

Everything narrowing in on sensations. Jared’s tummy fluttering when Jensen’s knot started to swell, breath hitching on every intake as the knot caught on his rim, and he cried out when Jensen finally locked into place. Jensen biting down hard on Jared’s shoulder, marking him up, as he filled Jared with load after load of his come, Jared’s muscles still spasming around him. 

Jensen’s mouth turning soft as he pulled off, tongue laving gently over his claim. Jared hummed his pleasure as Jensen shifted them, wrapping his arms around Jared’s chest as he got onto his back. Running his hands down Jared’s front, fingertips skating around his nipples, circling his navel, and down to cup Jared’s balls, “You want me to help you with that?”

Jared’s dick was still hard, but he shook his head, even as Jensen drew his finger back up the shaft, smearing the precome at his slit, making Jared shiver, he didn’t care about that right now, “Later. _After_.” 

Being so completely filled with Jensen, _feeling_ how full he was, was all he needed right then.


	3. Chapter Three

When Jared had woken up the following morning he had somehow managed to wriggle and shimmy himself out from under Jensen’s weight –the white wolf had been lying nearly completely on top of him– without waking the Alpha, and he snuck into the bathroom to take a pregnancy test.

Only he really wasn’t as sneaky as he thought he was. Looking up from the stick in his hand he was met with Jensen’s eyebrow arching in his direction, an amused sort of half smirk on Jensen’s lips as he folded his arms over his chest, “We only knotted last night.”

“I know. But I want it.”

“I know,” Jensen said and he moved to stand right in front of Jared, turning Jared’s wrist so that he could see the little negative sign for himself, “But you need to give your body a chance to do its thing. It might not happen this month.”

“I know,” Jared said with a little more of a pout than he’d intended.

Jensen brushed Jared’s hair back behind his ear and then put his hand to Jared’s forehead, “At least your fever’s broken,” and he bent down to kiss Jared’s cheek, “Come on, let me make you some pancakes.”

“With bacon?”

“With bacon,” Jensen smiled, holding out his hand and Jared let Jensen pull him to his feet.

It wasn’t until the following month, when they were out for what felt like it should be their last wolf run for the season that they found out. As much as they would miss it, they didn’t want to get stuck out in the woods over Christmas. The winter had definitely laid its claim to the land, the snow was thick and crisp. And if Jensen moved too fast Jared lost track of him, his fur the perfect camouflage. And Jared had been growing weary, so he decided to just settle down in the snow. 

His eyes opening up when Jensen had come bounding back to him, their gazes locking and Jensen stood over him, and suddenly they just knew. Jensen had licked his face and then started nosing under him to get him back up onto his paws and Jared had let himself be herded back to the warmth of their cabin so that he could take a test just to be sure.

Even though Jared and his parents had been _mending bridges_ –they’d had them over a few times for dinner, and Jensen and Jared had been to theirs a couple of times too– Jared had still been reluctant to share the news of his pregnancy with them. Jensen knew it was because Jared liked it just being theirs, his and Jensen’s, and Jensen had had to remind him that the baby would always just be theirs, telling Jared’s parents wouldn’t change that. Jared just didn’t want all the extra fuss. 

“You’re bad enough,” he’d smirked and Jensen had smacked him with a cushion. 

Once Jared had hit his second trimester though there was no more hiding it. He wasn’t even showing that much, but there was enough of a bump to be noticeable. And to be fair Jared’s mom really hadn’t been all that bad, barring all the unsolicited advice she kept giving them. Jensen could have sworn Jared had been about to break his hand he’d squeezed it so tight the last time they’d had a visit. Since the hormones had kicked in Jared had had considerably less patience for anyone who wasn’t Jensen telling him what to do. 

So, when Mrs. Padalecki had decided to throw her son a baby shower Jared had almost burst a gasket, especially when she’d let slip the small matter of Jensen not being invited. That hadn’t been how she’d phrased it of course, but talking Jared down from that one had been no easy feat. Fact was Jensen couldn’t go because while Jared’s parents had decided to look past the slave issue, the rest of the Padalecki family wouldn’t be so understanding and they didn’t even know about Jensen. 

Jensen wasn’t exactly thrilled either, but they weren’t his family, it wasn’t up to him to make that call. And it was just one stupid family gathering. Jensen wasn’t so keen on meeting anyone who wouldn’t support Jared anyway, the only reason he would have wanted to go would have been to offer Jared moral support. He’d hugged Jared extra hard, putting everything he had into their last few kisses at the door before Jared had left. 

Jensen had decided to make Jared some of his favourite desserts as a reward for having to suffer through his family, and he had just been frosting the chocolate cake when the front door crashed shut behind Jared, who was home a good hour before Jensen had been expecting him. 

“Jensen?”

“In the kitchen,” Jensen called out, trying to finish the piping as fast he could. His hand stilling when Jared’s agitation hit him, making the hairs stand up on the back of Jensen’s neck, “Just give me a sec–”

But when he glanced back up Jared was there, and Jensen put the frosting down and went to him, pulling him into his arms immediately, “That bad, huh?”

And Jared just barely choked back a sob, but Jensen felt him shake his head, Jensen stroking his fingers through Jared’s hair as Jared took a deep, somewhat shaky breath, “Having to pretend that you don’t exist is the worst thing I’ve ever had to do.”

The smallest of smiles twitched at the corners of Jensen’s lips and he’d tightened his hold on Jared, “What did they say?”

“Ugh. I don’t even–,“ and they both disentangled enough so that they could look at each other, and Jared sighed, “Half of them were all _Oh you’re so brave starting a family on your own_ and the other half kept saying how much of an idiot I was and that I should have waited for a partner. And why didn’t I _just marry that nice doctor fellow_.” Jared huffed.

Jensen rubbed Jared’s back gently, “How’d you escape?”

“Said I needed to throw up and just walked right out the front door.”

“Your mom won’t be pleased.”

“Yeah, well, she can get in line.”

And they just stood there in silence until Jared looked back up, finally glancing round the kitchen, “You baked for me?”

“I did.”

“God, I love you,” Jared kissed him. 

“Love you too.”

Jensen kissed Jared this time, licking along his lip for entrance, which Jared gave him without hesitation, Jared’s teeth sinking down into Jensen’s bottom lip and tugging, made Jensen shiver as he felt the shift in Jared’s intentions, “Why don’t you go on up ahead of me, let me finish decorating the cake. Don’t want it drying out.”

Jared pouted but he nodded too, “Okay. Don’t take too long.”

“I won’t.”

And he didn’t, it wasn’t his best pipework, but he knew Jared wouldn’t care what it looked like as long as he got to eat it. 

When Jensen got upstairs Jared was already naked, his back propped up with pillows, legs spread wide as he stroked himself, “Fuck, Jay.”

“Don’t mind if you do.”

“Dork.”

Jared pouted a little, bringing out the puppy eyes.

“My ridiculously sexy and yet somehow still adorable, dork.”

Jared whined a little, “Just get on me.”

Jensen full on laughed, shaking his head as he lifted his t-shirt up over it, “Are you always this romantic?”

“I don’t remember you talking this much. Get naked, and get over here.”

Jensen snorted, he couldn’t really fault a horny and pregnant Jared’s priorities, so he complied. But as soon as he was between Jared’s legs Jared let go of his dick, taking hold of Jensen’s thigh as Jensen touched his belly, their eyes meeting, intent on a kiss, “I’ll always take care of you.”

They drew into each other like they had their own gravitational pull as Jared said, “Know you will.” 

Jared had planned on working right up until the last week of his pregnancy, even although Genevieve had reiterated on several occasions that she was happy to let him go on paternity leave at the six month mark. But Jared had a problem with not working when he knew he should be. 

Jensen on the other hand had been growing increasingly worried about Jared going into work when he was all achey and uncomfortable in his own skin, never mind his clothes. The Omega had completely ruined two of his shirts already, quite literally tearing them off upon his arrival home the second he got through the door. Jared’s nipples were just so sensitive, his pecs were all tight and swollen. Jensen knew Jared kept on forgetting to re-apply the cream he was supposed to use on them while he was at work.

And there was the fact that he’d had to buy bigger clothes. And Jensen didn’t want to be mean but the pregnancy belly really did not go with the suits.

Jensen had just been loading the breakfast dishes into the dishwasher when he noticed Jared’s lunch bag still sitting on the counter. He laughed a little as he shook his head and then sighed. He was going to have to take it into Jared’s work, because if he didn’t Jared would probably just not bother having anything at all. Or he’d wind up getting something bad for him. So, Jensen had decided to wait and bring the food to Jared on his lunch break so that they could eat together. And maybe just a little bit because he wanted to check on him.

If Jensen had thought there was a chance that Jared might have been annoyed at him for showing up, he couldn’t have been more wrong. Jared had practically thrown himself at Jensen when he saw him, and he’d dragged him into his office. 

They’d talked for a good ten to fifteen minutes while they ate, before Jared started complaining about his aches and pains, so Jensen had repositioned his chair, telling Jared to take off his shoes, and he started giving Jared a foot rub.

Jared’s eyes had fallen closed and he’d let out a moan, “God, I want to go home.”

“Babe, you get paid paternity leave. Why are you still torturing yourself?”

“We’re in the middle of landing a new client contract. I don’t want to let anybody down.”

“You won’t. Your boss loves you. Just go to Gen’s office and tell her she’s right. She’ll love that. She might even give you the rest of the day off.”

“Jensen–”

“You’re tense, Jay. And that’s not good for _our_ baby.”

Jensen increased the pressure as he continued to work on Jared’s foot, distracting him, intent on making him forget why he had wanted to stay in the first place, a small smile gracing his lips when Jared said, “What if I just finish out the week?” 

“If that’s what you want.”

Genevieve of course had told him not to be ridiculous, it was already Wednesday, so there was no point in him coming back in for two days, “Get out of here and let your Alpha take care of you.”

“Okay. I’m gone. Thanks, Gen.”

“You’re welcome. Now go.”

Jensen had hung back outside the door, keeping out of sight, but close enough to hear everything, but he knew better than to gloat about being right.

Jared’s brow scrunched as he drifted slowly up into wakefulness, he could hear Jensen’s voice, but it sounded far away. And there was static. He threw his arm out to check, not quite willing to open his eyes just yet, he could _feel_ the darkness pressing in on them. But the space was empty. He turned his head, and looked at the baby monitor and with a grumble he pushed himself up and out of bed finding Jensen in the nursery, feeding their baby girl with a bottle of Jared’s milk.

“Jay, what are you doing up? You should be resting.”

“I woke up and you weren’t there,” Jared moved further into the room, falling just short of the rocking chair Jensen was sitting in, and he just stared. Couldn’t take his eyes off of their beautiful little creation.

“You want to hold her, don’t you?”

Jared nodded, and Jensen did too as he stood up, “C’mere,” and he let Jared settle down in the rocking chair before he placed their daughter into Jared’s arms, and he kissed the top of Jared’s head, hands resting on his shoulders.

Jared readjusted Lucy in his arms to make sure he was supporting her head properly before getting the bottle back into her mouth, still not taking his eyes from her as he said, “Stay.”

“Not going anywhere,” Jensen said kissing Jared’s forehead and then he sat down on the floor next to the chair. And when both Omega and baby were asleep Jensen had carried them both through to the master bedroom so he could keep better watch, as he’d told Jared in the morning.

Lucy’s pre-school had been running a field trip for the kids, which Jensen was going to chaperone with the other kids’ moms –and a couple of other dads– he’d signed up immediately, knowing it would be better for Lucy if he got to know the other parents a little better. The night before he had ended up sleeping at the bottom of her bed; he knew she would be extra excited when she woke up, and he didn’t want her waking Jared up to the point that he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. Jared had a big presentation that day. He needed his rest. 

Lucy had given him one of her fiercest little hugs before scooting off to the bathroom, and Jensen had retreated to the master bedroom to change and get dressed. They’d had to leave slightly earlier than normal so they’d had to have their breakfast without Jared, which Jensen had informed him of the night before, but he’d left a reminder note on top of Jared’s lunch bag anyway. 

“Right, Lucy, come on, it’s time to go, Sweetie.”

“We have to give Daddy a goodbye kiss first.”

“Okay,” and he’d carried her back upstairs to do just that. Jared had been in the middle of brushing his teeth, so he’d gotten cheek kisses to avoid the foam, and then they’d been on their way.

While they’d been waiting for the bus to arrive they’d kept everyone in the classroom, it was a cold morning, and it made it easier to take attendance.

Everything had been going fine, he’d even struck up a conversation with a couple of the moms, when Lucy’s teacher interrupted them to tell him that there was a mistake and Lucy couldn’t go with them.

“What? I’m right here. I gave you the permission slip.”

“It’s not filled in correctly.”

“What are you talking about? I signed it–. _I_ signed it.” Jensen’s blood ran cold as her full meaning dawned on him, and he huffed, “You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.”

“I’m sorry, but it’s school policy. Lucy’s parent, her guardian, has to sign the form. But I’m sure if you could just get Mr. Padalecki to come down–”

“Her _parent_? I’m her father–”

“Please, Jensen–”

God fucking forbid she called a _slave_ Sir.

“Lucy, sweetheart, we’re leaving,”

“But, Daddy, I want to go–”

“I know, baby, but Ms. Kasen says we can’t. So we’re going to go on our own field trip. Okay?” he said as he scooped her up into his arms, ignoring the women who wanted him to reconsider.

“Okay, Daddy.”

“That’s my good girl.” He kissed the side of her head before shifting her into one arm so that he could pick up her jacket and backpack. And as calmly as he could he walked them out to his car. Slaves were allowed to be _chauffeurs_ after all. 

They were supposed to have gone to a farm, and the kids were to pick berries. So, Jensen had taken her to a child friendly nature trail and they had turned their lunch into a picnic. And on the way home he’d taken her to get some ice-cream.

And Jensen hadn’t been planning on telling Jared about any of it. Jared always got really upset when people felt the need to _put Jensen in his place_. But of course it all came out anyway when Jared asked their daughter about her day. It had been stupid to hope that Jared would just forget to ask. And Jensen would never encourage Lucy to lie or keep secrets from either of them. 

Jared had been nothing short of furious when he got the full story from Jensen, and he’d wanted to march right down to the school, but Jensen shook his head, getting his arms around his Omega, for one thing the school would be closed and the other, “What’s the point?” 

It was the first and last time Jensen would ever make that mistake, “It’s _school policy_. And I don’t want to stir up shit that’s not going to change. I couldn’t bear if Lucy had to pay for it. Let’s just leave it, Jay. It’s done.” 

For Lucy’s fifth birthday they had just invited some of her pre-school friends over to the house for a party. A couple of the parents had declined because of Jensen –they hadn’t come right out and said it, but Jensen knew– but enough of them weren’t arrogant assholes, that it didn’t matter. It was Lucy’s day. They’d hired a moon bounce for their back yard. But no entertainers. Lucy didn’t like _things_ with creepy masks or make-up; they scared her. So, Jensen had set up games for them to play. And he’d baked her cake himself. 

Jared was supposed to have the day off, but he’d been called into work, he was hoping to get home before the party started though. He had to. Jensen was sure Genevieve would let him away early, seeing as he shouldn’t have been there at all. The look on Lucy’s face when Jared had said he had to leave, he knew how hard it had hit Jared, because it had him reeling too. 

Jensen had made her, her favourite breakfast, which coincidentally was also Jared’s: pancakes with maple syrup and bacon, which Jensen was careful not to let them have too often. And then they’d watched her favourite movie together. Lucy sitting in his lap. Sticking to their morning routine, they did their tai chi exercises. He’d found a routine that was geared towards kids and Lucy had really taken to it. And Jensen loved it, because it meant quiet time. 

When they were done, normally it would be time to get her washed up and ready for school, but because it was her birthday and summer vacation, they played princesses and dragons for at least a solid hour and a half. They took turns in narrating their _journey_ and Jensen spent a significant amount of time _flying_ her between locations. Making his little girl laugh had to be the very best feeling in the world. She had such an incredible imagination. 

There was only just time for Jensen to allow Lucy a short nap before he had to get her ready for her party. Once she had her brand new pretty little summer dress on her excitement rocketed right back up to eleven, as she swished the skirt about. Jensen had to grab her, sitting her down in his lap so that he could fix her hair, “Stay still,” he said as he ran the brush through her hair, and she had done her very best to comply. Only twisting round to look at him when he said, “All done.”

The two smiling at each other as she wrapped her arms around his neck, “Thank you, Daddy.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” he kissed her forehead, his smile widening when he sensed Jared approaching the front door.

_“There were more demonstrations here in the capitol today, where an estimated crowd of at least four thousand took to the streets, calling for freedom–”_

_“We have seen an increase in rallies held by the A.A.R. –”_

_“The A.A.R. bringing Times Square to a standstill this afternoon–”_

_“College students hold a state-wide candlelight vigil in support of equality–”_

Jensen worried his lip as he just sat in his car in the driveway. Jared was home. Jared had gotten home before him. Which probably meant he was collecting voicemails from the Omega. Jensen had switched it off after he and Lucy had left the store. He’d driven around for a while. Trying to blow off some steam. But it hadn’t really worked. And now they were late.

“Daddy?”

Jensen glanced up into the rearview mirror to see her anxious little face, and he turned in his seat to look at her properly, “Sweetheart?”

“Can we go inside now? I need to go to the bathroom.”

_Shit_

“Of course, Sweetie. I’m sorry, let me just–” and he got himself out of the car, and opened up her door to unfasten her seatbelt. Lifting her up and out, he set her down onto her feet, letting her run into the house on her own. He shut the door, scrubbing his hand down his face as he leaned back against the car. He was going to have to go back out. Find a different grocery store, since he didn’t get to get the things they’d needed. 

But he had to go in. Talk to Jared first. He owed him that. He let out a heavy sigh, walking back around the car to close his own door, and then he went inside. Jared was waiting, “Jensen–”

“I know. I’m sorry. I should have–” he shook his head, staring up at the ceiling before meeting Jared’s eyes again, “I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

“What happened?”

Jensen’s shoulders tensed up reflexively, just even thinking–, he didn’t want to have to get into it, but he knew he had to. He sighed, “We were shopping. And some snooty old Beta tries to make a grab for Lucy and I growled at her and then she gets security on me and I got asked to vacate the premises.” 

“You growled at her?” 

“I’m not letting some crazy old bitch touch our daughter, just because she has some false sense of entitlement.” 

“What if they’d taken her off you?” 

“She was in the wrong!” 

“Jensen, babe, I’m not trying to argue here, or upset you. But you know what people are like.” 

“They knew she was wrong.” 

“Not everyone will be so understanding. They could have called the police.” 

“I know. But I’m just so sick, and so fucking tired of it, Jared. I should be able to go out with my own daughter without being harassed. Without having nasty hateful comments being slung my way for daring to be outside without my _Master_. Or hearing how _awful_ it is for a child to be left in the care of a savage mindless animal.”

Jensen dragged his hand across his mouth and then shook his head, raising his hand, “Or how about being able to sign a simple permission slip for our daughter?”

“You’re right. Fuck, Jensen, don’t you think I want that to? Do you think I don’t know how fucked up it all is? That I don’t hate the way other people look at you, at us, sometimes when we’re out? And having to worry about how much worse it must be when I’m not there. And how much of it you don’t tell me.”

“Jared. I don’t need or want you worrying about the normal everyday bullshit. It’s mostly harmless.”

“And when it’s not?”

“You know I tell you the big stuff. This is me, _telling you_ the big stuff.”

“You should join the movement.”

“What?”

“A.A.R. Advocacy for Alpha Rights. Didn’t you say last week that someone approached you about it?”

“Well yeah, but–”

“But what?”

“What about Lucy? I can’t just leave her–”

“I can take care of Lucy.”

“You’ll take care of her? What about your work?”

“I think I can handle getting her to and from school. And work? They’ll just have to deal with it,” he sighed, “Gen will let me have some flexibility, it’s not a big deal. Plenty other parents have to work round their kids’ schedules.”

“There’s a lot more to it than just driving her from point A to point B, Jared.”

“I know that. Jensen, whatever it takes, I can manage. You need to do this. You’ll hate yourself if you don’t.”

Jared yawned as he dragged his hand down his face, letting his chin slump down into his other hand, elbow bent on the table, to prop himself up. Lucy had had him up with the birds that morning, what felt like a hundred years ago, but was still currently going. It had been two weeks and Jared still wasn’t used to it. He didn’t know how Jensen did it. Jensen always got up with her, _for_ her, when she came clamouring into their room, “Daddy. Daddy,” jumping up on the bed “It’s time to get up.”

And Jensen would snatch her up into his arms making her yelp before he’d clamp his hand down over her mouth, “Come on, Princess. You’ll wake up other Daddy.” 

And he’d whisk her away downstairs, leave Jared to wake up at a more reasonable hour for his work. 

She’d lost some of her vigour the past couple of mornings, apparently, the amusement at Jared’s morning lethargy –uselessness– had worn off, she hadn’t giggled once. She was currently pushing her cereal around her bowl, “Lucy, what’s wrong?” 

“Where’s Daddy?”

“We told you, Sweetie. Daddy’s doing something important. Fighting the big guys so that he and everyone like him can be free, like you and me.”

“I miss him.”

“I know, honey. I do too. But he should be home tonight.”

“Other Daddy makes better sandwiches than you.”

Jared huffed a laugh, “He does. I’m sorry, Sweetie. You’re stuck with mine for now”

“It’s okay.”

_Today marks a very proud moment in our history. Where our heart, our compassion has triumphed over our sins, the mistakes made by our forefathers through fear, anger and hate. Today we finally all stand truly free. Betas. Omegas. Alphas. Today we are equal. And henceforth every Alpha in our great nation is granted full autonomy and shall be released from any contracts that infringe upon those freedoms…_

They’d heard it on their radio in the kitchen over breakfast, it had been eight long hard months for all three of them. The strain of having to be so far away from his little girl on top of the physical ache he felt in every molecule of his being from being so far away from his soulmate had been almost unbearable. Only getting to see them in little stolen pockets of time, before he had to take off again to some other corner of the country. But he’d pushed through, because he had to. 

_For this_.

Finally hearing those words? Jensen had burst into tears and Jared had pulled him into his arms. They’d done it. They’d actually done it.

“You did it, Babe,” Jared had murmured against his ear, “So proud of you.”

But Jensen hadn’t known what to say. It just felt so much bigger than he’d ever expected it to feel. It was everything. Everything that he had ever had to endure. Everything he had never been allowed to do. Everything that he had been dragged away from. 

He was free. Free to just be with his family. He pulled Jared in impossibly closer. That was all Jensen ever wanted. 

Jensen wasn’t sure how long they just stayed like that for, it wasn’t until Lucy shuffled in with her teddy bear clutched to her chest and a sad little sniffle that they finally let go of each other. Lucy had something of a cold, so they’d kept her home. 

“What do you want, Sweetheart?” Jensen said softly, and she held up her arms.

“I want cuddles too,” she sniffed.

“C’mere,” and he snapped her up into his arms, “Better stay away from Daddy,” he nodded towards Jared, “He’s got work to go to. Don’t want him getting sick.”

“No I don’t.”

“What?”

“I’m gonna call in. Take the day.”

“Jay, are you sure?”

Jared nodded, “Nowhere else I wanna be.” 

And the three of them had spent the day snuggled up on the couch together. 

Later that day Jensen had received a call from the leader of the A.A.R. to ask him if he wanted to be the first Alpha to get his collar removed, they wanted to broadcast one live for the nation to see, but Jensen had declined. He didn’t need or want to be a public figure. It wasn’t something he needed to share with the world. It was a private matter. But even without that added stress, Jensen had still been unable to sleep the night before. 

He’d shifted back into human form and pulled on his pyjama bottoms and he’d just sat on the end of the bed until he couldn’t take it anymore and he’d gone through to Lucy’s room. And he sat on the floor, back against the wall. Watching her calmed his nerves, but he knew he still wasn’t going to be able to sleep. At some point through the night Jared had joined him, cosying up to Jensen’s side and he’d fallen asleep on Jensen's shoulder. Jensen just rested his head against Jared’s, drifting very lightly in and out of consciousness.

When Jensen heard their alarm go off back in their own room he opened his eyes to discover Lucy lying across their laps. As carefully as he could he lifted her and placed her back on her bed and under her covers, placing a kiss on her forehead, and he gave Jared’s leg a nudge with his foot, “Jay, time to get up.”

Jared grumbling after him as he left to go switch off the alarm. Jared’s parents were coming over to watch Lucy for them, so they let her sleep on. 

They didn’t talk on the drive, but Jared had held his hand the entire way. 

When they walked into the building there were other newly freed Alphas sitting in the waiting area, though Jensen seemed to be the only one there with a partner. After giving their names at the reception desk they sat down in the seats closest to the desk. 

Smiling at each other when Jensen was called, they squeezed each other’s hands before they stood up together. 

Jensen sat up on the examination table as the technician used some sort of electronic device to deactivate the collar’s microchips. Jared still holding his hand. 

“And that’s you,” the technician said as he glanced down at his clipboard, “Mr. _Ackles_ ,” Jensen blinked, chest tightening as he tried to process it. _Mr Ackles_. It felt so foreign and surreal, his brow furrowed as he looked to Jared, who was giving him a teary _yeah that’s you, babe_ kind of look. 

Jensen scrubbed his hands down his face and then pushed them back though his hair.

Mr. Ackles.

“Did you want Mr. Padalecki to take it off?”

Jared cleared his throat as he shook his head, “No. You should do it, Jen.”

Jensen nodded, and he didn’t think he could possibly squeeze Jared’s hand any harder without breaking bone. He slipped down onto his feet, Jared letting go of his hand as he moved across to the mirror on the wall. He had to close his eyes for a second, his hands had started to shake. 

Only opening them again when he felt Jared’s hand on his hip, his own steadied. He took hold of the leather, sliding it through the buckle. He faltered only for a second just before he released the pin and then he was letting it fall to the floor. Touching his fingers to the newly exposed strip of flesh, which was the palest of white, with splotches of red in places. His shoulders shook as a single tear tracked down his cheek. And then Jared was hugging him from behind, “You’re free, baby.”

Jensen grabbed hold of Jared’s hands again, pulling them up to hold over his heart, dropping his chin to kiss the backs of Jared’s fingers.

From there they were directed to separate rooms to fill in their respective paperwork; Jared signing an acknowledgment and agreement to the dissolution of his ownership of Jensen. Jensen signing to reclaim his rights and his identity. Proof that he was now and officially his own person, and no longer Jared’s property. 

He swept his thumb over Jared’s name.

“Now if everything is to your satisfaction you can go ahead and sign–”

“Actually. There’s one little thing I’d like to change.”

When Jensen and Jared got back out to the car, Jared had checked his phone before Jensen could even hit the unlock button, “Looks like they took Lucy back to theirs. They want us to stay for dinner. _Celebrate_.”

“As long as it’s just the five of us,” Jensen said as they climbed into the car. 

Jared smiled, fastening his seatbelt before looking down at the contracts in his hands, “Mind if I look at yours?”

Jensen shook his head with a smile, his hand going to his naked throat –he couldn’t stop touching it– as Jared unfolded the papers.

Jensen worried his lip a little between his teeth, as Jared turned the pages.

“Jensen,” Jared gasped and Jensen reached across, closing his hand in Jared’s hair and he kissed him.

“I wanted to,” he said quiet but sure as he looked down at his name in print.

 **Jensen Ackles-Padalecki**.

It felt right.

And it wasn’t the only surprise of the day. Jared’s parents had a surprise for them too. Jensen’s whole jaw had trembled, lips quivering as he stepped into the Padaleckis’ living room, “Mom? Dad?”

“Jensen!” and Jensen had dissolved into a sobbing wreck the second his parents – _the Ackles_ – had thrown their arms around him. 

“We love you, son.”


	4. Epilogue

The day was finally here.

Jensen and Jared’s wedding day.

It had gotten a little bigger than either of them had intended. They’d wanted something small. Simple. Just them, Lucy and their parents. Their parents had had other ideas. And their whole extended families had been invited. Jared had flipped out about it on more than one occasion, but Jensen had been able to talk him down. Not that Jensen was exactly overly thrilled about it either, but he understood where they were coming from.

The proposal had been much more low key. If you could even really call it that. They’d been snuggled up on the couch after putting Lucy to bed. Jared’s head resting on his chest and Jensen just running his fingers through Jared’s hair. Jared tracing his own fingers lightly up and down Jensen’s forearm, and they’d both started to speak at the same time:

“Do you want to have another kid?”

“Do you want to get married?”

They shared a short laugh, and then Jensen lifted his arm to allow Jared to sit up so they could look at each other properly. Jensen threw up his hand in a shrug, “You go first.”

Jared nodded, licking his lip, dimples popping as he smiled, “You want more kids?”

Jensen nodded right back, “Don’t you?” Jensen knew that they hadn’t officially discussed it, but the timing felt right.

“Well, yeah. I always figured we’d have at least three, but I wasn’t sure if you wanted it.”

Jensen pushed a hand back through his hair, and then scrubbed forwards, biting at the corner of his mouth, tongue flicking out over his lip as he nodded slowly, “I didn’t. But not because–. I mean I did. Want them. But I was afraid. Afraid we’d have an Alpha and have to give them up. I couldn’t do that.”

“You never told me that,” Jared said quietly, not mad, concerned, like his brow, upset that Jensen had kept all that pain and anguish to himself.

Jensen didn’t really know what else to say on that, he knew he should have told Jared his concerns. He’d just never wanted to let him down. Sorry very heavily embedded in his gaze as they stared into each other, and he knew Jared felt it. But there was still Jared’s question to address, “You want to get married?”

Jared nodded taking hold of Jensen’s hand, “Since before I knew you existed. And then of course once I did. We couldn’t. But now? I want you to be my husband. But if you don’t want–”

“I want to,” Jensen said firmly. It wasn’t something he had ever considered before, not even passingly, it had never been in his cards. Until Jared had said it. Looking at his Omega, he’d never felt so sure. 

“You do?”

“I do.”

Jensen had pulled Jared’s hand up to his chest, holding it to his heart as they kissed, which led to them having sex right there on the couch. They’d joked about making a start on the family expansion, even though they both knew Jared would have to come back off his birth control first, but it wasn’t really about that. 

Now Jensen was waiting in a room with their daughter, who was wearing the prettiest little pink dress he’d ever seen. Jared’s favourite colour. She was their flower girl. They weren’t having best men, or bridesmaids, and nobody was walking anyone down the aisle. Although Jensen would be walking down the aisle. They’d talked it over, and neither of them really cared who walked down to who, but Jensen had felt it would be better if he was the one to wait with Lucy, she tended to get a little more rambunctious when she was left alone with Jared and they needed her on her best behaviour. 

He was standing in front of a mirror, in his black tuxedo, adjusting and re-adjusting his bowtie, he wanted it to be perfect. He hadn’t seen Jared’s suit yet, but Jared had insisted on getting white. Lucy had gone with Jared when he’d picked it out and had been to all his fittings, and she had assured Jensen that _Daddy looks beautiful_ in his three-piece suit. Jensen really wanted to see this beaded waistcoat that their daughter couldn’t stop raving about.

There was a gentle knock at the door to let them know when it was time and Jensen took her hand, carrying her basket of petals in his other hand, and he’d bent down on one knee to hand it to her when they got to the top of the aisle, “You ready, Sweetheart?” 

He cupped her face, giving her a kiss on the cheek before standing back up, “Just like we practiced,” he said quietly, and he waited, but she didn’t move, “Lucy?”

And he couldn’t help but give a soft chuckle as she ducked back behind his legs, glancing down at her over his shoulder. He shook his head, turning as he crouched back down, “What’s wrong, honey?”

“Too many people.”

“Okay, c’mere,” and he pulled her up into his arms, balancing her on his hip as he stood back up, “We’ll go down together.” 

The guests all cooing and awing at them as Jensen carried her down to Jared. And Lucy was right. Jared looked so very beautiful. _Gorgeous_. Dimples pinned as he beamed at Jensen, eyes shimmering with tears already, with that dopey look of love. Jensen didn’t need to see his own face to know that he was looking at Jared the exact same way. They were soulmates after all. 

The End


End file.
